By the spring
by Rinchans flower
Summary: (side story to Inu/Sess triology) Inu-yasha alone goes to bathe only to find Sesshoumaru watching him (yaoi, hentai!)


Warning! This contains extreme yaoi, and incest. If you don't want to read a fic about two brothers having sex them leave now. I don't want some parent yelling at me about how their under age child read my fic. It's not my fault if they read it, it just mean the parents need better child blocks on the internet.   
  
This is just some side story for my Inu/Sess trilogy. So enjoy.  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
(Inu-yasha)  
  
I lied on my futon, my arms pulled behind my head to relax. Father was away yet again, I was starting to forget what he looked like. I could see my mother becoming lonely again. I hated to see her lonely, but I do not know what to do for her. With nothing to do so far, I can only wait for my brother.  
  
Sesshoumaru. Cold like the ice. Completely untouchable. And so beautiful.   
  
I groaned slightly thinking of him, I felt my hand start to travel to my waist, but not under pants just yet. This is terrible. I can't even spend a day without thinking of him and not get an erection. Luckily at night, Sesshoumaru can satisfy my lust. But at the moment he's away, hopefully to come back soon.  
  
But when he leaves like this I can only help and pleasure myself. God damn it Sesshoumaru come home soon. I started thinking of that face, that beautiful serious face.   
  
This has been happening too often lately. After my brother claimed me I managed to control myself. But now recently I've going crazy. I can't stop think about him, and sex. God, I felt my finger start to reach for the hem of my pants.  
  
I heard a noise from outside my door. I moved away from my waist and placed my hand behind my head again.   
  
The door to my room pulled open and my mother stepped forth. She carefully closed the door behind me and looked me in the eye. I sat up from my resting place on my futon and walked up to her. Hoping the erection was gone.  
  
"Mother? What is it?" I asked her.  
  
She smiled gently and touched my chest. "Nothing my son. I will going away for a short while."  
  
  
  
I nodded, knowing full well that mother never liked being around the house when father wasn't around. Not like he was around much, always away on business with the other Lord's. My poor mother was left alone to fend for herself. One of the reasons why I was glad I wouldn't become the next lord.   
  
"How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"A few days," she replied.  
  
I nodded. She came forward and hugged me, I pulled my arms around her small frame and held her against me. I felt her pull away and leave for her room. Mother always told me when she was going to leave right before she did it. When I was little it was a good tactic so I couldn't follow her, but now I don't think it really matters. She will probably go off to see her family.  
  
Another reason why I wouldn't go. Her family is deathly ashamed of me. They wouldn't be caught near a hanyou. But they put up with my father's side of the family because he promised them protection from any demon. No way they could refuse that.  
  
I watched my mother's retreating form. She's gone, father's gone. This would be a perfect time Sesshoumaru and I. But he's not here.   
  
I sighed and started to head to the bathhouse. Maybe a hot bath with end this torment. I made my way to the bathhouse. I looked to see if the water was heated up. Damn it! Some idiot forgot to light the fire. I stormed angrily away from the bathhouse.   
  
Great. I'm horny. And I can't get a bath.   
  
I sighed again and started shifting around uncomfortably. The pressure was starting to get to me. It was hard enough trying to keep it from my mother, but now that she's gone and there's no one to witness anything, I just couldn't keep it away.  
  
Then it hit me. There was a pond near by. I could relive myself there, or at least make it go away. I ran to the pond. I smiled as I saw the small clearing near by. As soon as I reached the surface, I dropped my pants and yanked of my shirt. I looked down to see my erection starting to harden from the cool air. I shivered again from a breeze.   
  
Very slowly I reached my foot in the water, slowly getting in. I could feel the coldness reached up my body slowly. I bit my lip, to ignore the coldness, but if it will help the erection then I'll deal with it.   
  
Once I was in I clutched my arms in an attempt to warm myself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I tried to wait out the cold, but it wasn't working. Fine, if I'm going to have an erection and it won't go away on it's own, I'll make it.   
  
I reached for it and slowly began to rub the tip. I let out a soft gasp as pleasure started to flow through my body. I felt my body start to warm up slightly. My thumb began to go down the tip, and down the shaft. I felt myself shiver again, but not from the coldness. I began to pump the shaft faster, my knuckle going to my mouth. I bit on it gently, attempting to relive some pressure.   
  
I can only imagines Sesshoumaru's hand on my shaft rather then my own. Slowly pumping it up and down, tormenting me slowly. He always loved to tease me, have me begging for more. The bastard always tries to find a way to top me.  
  
But right now it doesn't matter. I could feel myself thrusting into my hand, bringing myself closer and closer to the edge. I started panting heavily. My knuckle moving from my mouth to the ground by the pond. I gripped the grass by it and continued the thrusts into my hand.   
  
God I need more. Sesshoumaru where are you? Please help me.  
  
The pain was growing, I needed more. How can I make this feeling end? With every erection I can make it go away but they just keep coming back. God Sesshoumaru.  
  
I could hear myself mutter his name out loud. Wetness began to form around my cock. I was starting to pre-cum. Just then I heard the breaking of a twigs. I yanked my hand away from my cock and turned to face whatever made the noise.   
  
I couldn't see anything at first. Then something came into view. Something tall and white. Finally he came into view. Tall and regal, it was my brother Sesshoumaru.  
  
I gripped the edge of the pond and looked up at him. His golden eyes watched me, piercing through me. I felt myself gasp slightly.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru..." I moaned.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I could smell you, from at least a hundred yards off," he stated.  
  
I bit my lip and grabbed my erection again. He watched me as I started to pump it again. My other hands went to his leg and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Do you realize that two other youkai's were watching you," he said coolly, but I could detect a hint of possessiveness.   
  
"Ah!" I gasped, as my pleasure heightened, my grip on his leg tightened.  
  
He pulled up his hands and licked off the blood that was evident on his hand. He bent down and took my chin in his hand. He looked me in the eyes, his eyes fluttering.   
  
"Get out," he muttered.  
  
I nodded dumbly and got out of the pond. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him, my erection bumping into his. I began to pant, burying my face into his shoulder. His sent was so wonderful. A very strong smell, powerful. I began to rub my face into his shoulder.   
  
My arms reached around his waist and began to pull away the tie that held his armor up. I pulled the sash and began to pull off his armor, and kimono. He took my face again into his hand and forced me to look at him. My eyes started to flutter. My erection was still strong, could feel him hardening on mine.   
  
He placed his hand on my face and forced me to look at him. I began to pant again. I looked at him in the eyes, silently begging him.   
  
"Fool, you're in heat," Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
I don't care! I'm horny and I want him now. I told him so. His one eye rose slightly but I could see amusement in his eyes.  
  
"What if someone comes out and see us?" he asked smoothly. Slowly running his finger down my chest.  
  
I bit my lip and arched my head back. "Mother's out, Father is with the other Lords..."   
  
His eyes still held amusement. "What if other youkai's come?"  
  
"Kill them!"  
  
I grabbed his kimono and yanked it off his shoulders, exposing his pale muscular chest to me. I bent forward and began to kiss and nip at his chest. His hand went up into my hair and he began to rub my scalp. My tongue began to lick to his nipples. I took one in my mouth and began to suck on it gently. I could feel it grow pebble hard under my tongue. I reached for the other one with my hand rubbed it between my fingers.  
  
I heard something that sounded close to a groan. I felt his arms pull down on me to the ground. There I sat in between his legs, licking at the nipple. His arms were around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I could hear the small noises from him. I smiled to myself as I could hear the small noises from him.   
  
I loved hearing these small noises at night, it made up from the lack of noise he usually makes.   
  
He touched my arm and pulled me up gently. I looked up at him and was caught off guard as he pulled me into his lap. My legs instantly wrapped around his lean figure and my arms around his neck. He pulled my face down to his and kissed me.  
  
I could feel our tongues battle. His winning dominance over mine. It was always that, but I don't care. I have him here.   
  
We pulled away to breath, his tongues reaching out to lick my lips. I felt that tongue go along the side of my face. He made his way to my neck and started to nibble at the junction. I smiled to myself and ran my hands into his hair. Slowly running my hands through it, feeling he softness.   
  
He growled slightly and bit down on my neck. I gasped as I felt the slight pain from the bite. Some of my blood started dripping down my neck. His skillful tongue lapped up the blood, coming down my neck. My hands strayed from his hair to his shoulders. He pulled his face away from my neck and kissed me again. I could taste the blood from my mouth. He pulled away from me and started kissing my chest.  
  
His eyes looked up into mine as his tongue ran down my chest. I gasped and arched my back. The look he was giving me caused shivers down my spine.   
  
I felt his tongue dip into my bellybutton and licked around it. I held his head as I felt his tongue go lower and lower.   
  
"Do you know what happened when a youkai goes into heat?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.  
  
"Uh!" I voiced. I don't care. He's so close to my erection.  
  
His hand reached down and he brushed it gently. I let out a horse cry and clasped my legs around his waist. But he pulled those wonderful hands away from my erection as he began to pull away the rest of his clothing. I fell to my butt as he pulled off his pants, his own erection staring me straight in the eye. I whined from just looking at it. I could feel him already inside of me.   
  
I could feel myself reach forward and touched the cock in front of me. I could hear him pant above, me waiting for me to continue. I held it up to my lips and licked the tip gently. I looked up to watch his reaction. His eyes closed slowly, a small grin finding its way to his face.   
  
I smiled to myself and began to lick the tip. My tongue began to lick and circle around the tip, until I took it into my mouth. I heard a soft groan, above me. I moved my head back and forth on the tip, letting my tongue roam around. I found the slit and lapped my tongue in there. The noise he was making was making my erection grow harder. I moaned slightly. I pushed my mouth down his cock, slowly taking it in my mouth. I felt him start to lower on the ground. He finally sat down on the ground, his back leaning against a tree.   
  
By that time I already had his cock in my mouth all the way. Slowly I moved up and down the shaft, enjoying it's taste and feel. I moaned, the vibrations running down his shaft. I smiled to myself as I felt some of his pre-cum drip down his shaft and into his mouth.   
  
"Yes..." he muttered slightly.  
  
His hands were in my hair again, rubbing my head encouraging me to go faster. I felt him grab my hair and tug it as I went back on his cock. Then he pushed my head forward as I came back down on his cock. This process continued. He pulled me back and forth on his cock. Not that I minded, I loved it when he pulled my hair.   
  
I moaned louder as pre-cum covered the shaft, making it easier to slide down it. He was so close, I could taste it. But before I could taste his creamy essence he forced my head away. I let go with a slight pop and looked up at him.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. Then bent forward and kissed me. I sat in shock, it was a gentle kiss. He usually never kisses me so gently. He pushed my body down to the ground and crawled on top of me. Still the gentle kisses never ceasing. Once he pulled away, he began to kiss down my neck.  
  
I gasped as he reached my weak point. My arms shot around his shoulders and gripped him tightly. His hand reached down between my legs and slowly began to massage my thigh. I felt a sigh escape me, and relaxed into the massage he was giving me.  
  
"I believe it's your turn," whispered, desire flowing in his words.  
  
I moaned in response. His nimble fingers slowly began to work their way down my thigh. Then, once his fingers met were my legs join my hip, his fingers traveled upward until it grabbed my throbbing erection. I cried out and arched my back into him, pleasure tingling throughout my body. I need more.  
  
"Please...Sesshoumaru..." I began to beg.  
  
His eyes locked with mine once again. Then his hand started moving slowly, up and down my shaft. I cried in ecstasy at the attention my cock was getting. I tried to thrust into his hand, I needed it faster.   
  
He shook his head and held my hips down. "No, no we can't be having any of that," he whispered.  
  
I bit my lip to relive some tension. His talented fingers were slowly rubbing the shaft, making their way to the tip. His thumb began to rub at the tip, causing some pre-cum to drip from it.  
  
"Ah!" I cried, then bit down on my knuckle.   
  
Oh god Sesshoumaru go faster, please I need this. I told him so, but all he did was smirk and kiss my forehead.  
  
His hand squeezed my erection and suddenly began to move faster. I wasn't sure how to react at first. The pleasure began to muddle with my mind. I felt y knuckle leave my mouth and grip onto the grass below me. He let go of my hips, allowing me to thrust into his hand. My hips left the ground immediately, thrusting into that tightness he made his hand into. I closed my eyes as I started thrusting, not really able to focus on anything really.  
  
Then he just stopped. I cried out from the loss. My vision started to clear slightly. I looked over my heaving chest to see what Sesshoumaru was doing. He was still bent over me, only this time his face was near my entrance. I could feel his hot breath on the small hole.   
  
I heard him mutter something about lubrication, but then all thoughts left my mind as something wet entered my entrance. I could hear moans and cries leave my mouth but I wasn't all there. My pleasure filled mind forced my hips to thrust into the wet slick thing inside of me. My arms reached above me head as I gripped the grass for leverage, as I thrust into the wet slick thing.   
  
As soon as I started thrusting Sesshoumaru pulled away. I moaned and reached for him, my mind still a little hazy. I called to him.  
  
He was sitting on his knees, he eyes were watching my helpless form. His silver hair, still not out of place, was flowing down his back. Like a beautiful silver main. His pale skin shone in the moonlight above us. Making glow, making his natural beauty stand out more. It illuminated the muscles on his chest, and hard stomach. I wanted to weep for my aching cock and his beauty.  
  
He reached for one of my legs and placed it on his shoulder, doing the same with the other. He bent down, until his face was level with my lips. He leaned forward slightly and kissed my lips. His cock at my entrance.   
  
Finally he pushed himself in, the tip making it's way through the ring of muscle. I cried out from the entrance, feeling pain. His tongue found its way into my mouth and began to coax mine. I responded to his and began to battle with his, our tongues colliding.   
  
Even though he was trying to make an obvious distraction for the pain, I could still feel it. No matter how many times he penetrated me it was still painful. He was already half way inside of me. I can't wait any long, this is too much!  
  
I grabbed his shoulders and forced myself the rest of the way down his shaft. His eyes widened in surprise while I did this. I bit my lip, the pain going up my spin. Slowly it began to fade away and I began to feel him inside of me. I sighed and relief and let my head fall back to the ground. Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Idiot, you could have torn something," he muttered.  
  
I looked at him, my eyes glazed over. "I couldn't wait any longer."  
  
His hand reached from behind my leg and brushed some hair from my face. I sighed at the touch, but I needed him to move. I could feel him inside of me, so close...I moved my hips to tell him I was ready. I heard him growl slightly and start to move.   
  
He began a faster pace. He was in the same condition I was. I gave me a lazy smile and threw my head back to moan loudly. It was so close, so good. His face furrowed as he started to move even faster, his growls becoming louder. I moaned happily as I arched my back, my hands returning to the ground.   
  
I could hear the noises our bodies made when we connected, but I wasn't really paying attention. I could feel the pleasure from his thrusting. My cock was weeping against my stomach I reached for it and began to stoke it, matching his thrusts.   
  
"Ah, ah!" I heard myself cry.  
  
I was so close I could almost feel release. Then Sesshoumaru struck my prostate. I was blinded by pleasure. My back arched as far as it could and I came all over my stomach and Sesshoumaru's. My hand milked all the cum I could get out. Once I was empty I fell to the ground and lied there panting.   
  
"Idiot, I still haven't cum yet."   
  
I blinked and looked up at Sesshoumaru tiredly. He pulled away from my body and flipped me over. My eyes began to droop but I still managed to get on my knees and hold my ass up for him. He gripped my hips and thrust in quickly. I was already stretched from before so I didn't feel any pain, thank god.   
  
His poundings were much harder then before. Not that I minded. I moaned throatily and gripped the grass below me. My face went into the grass as he held onto my ass. His pounding started to end as I heard him groan and his cum eject into me. I waited until he was finished to pull out of him and face him. Once I was looking at him I bent down and began to lick my cum from his chest. He held my shoulders as I did so, when I was done I pulled my face to his shoulder and rested it there.   
  
"Fool," I heard him mutter, but I did nothing against it. It's not so bad, even if he calls me by these names.  
  
His arms went around my shoulders and held them there for a while, his hands occasionally rubbing my back. Then something occurred to me.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what did you mean by I'm in heat?" I asked him.  
  
He pulled my face away from his shoulder and looked at me oddly. "You mean father hasn't told you?"  
  
I snorted. "Father's never around, what exactly is he going to tell me?" I asked.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It means your looking for a mate. Every so often you'll go through this, until you find you mate."   
  
I blinked. A mate? Does that mean another female youkai? That thought never occurred to me. Sesshoumaru got up and helped me up. I watched as he dressed himself then handed me my clothes. I dressed myself then began to follow him back to the house.   
  
Do I really want a female? I frowned. No I don't want some female. I looked at Sesshoumaru, walking a few steps a head of me, I could feel my cheeks go red. So perfect...I could feel myself half harden again. Oh god, when will this go away.  
  
I walked up to Sesshoumaru and gripped his arm, forcing him to lean down. He raised an eyebrow but I smirked at him seductively.  
  
"I think I'm ready for another round brother,"  
  
@~'~~,~~  
  
Woo, I'm done. That was a lot dirtier then I'm used to. So I hope you don't mind! I just wanted to see them do it basically. And the best place to put it is some where between my brother my lover trilogy as a side story.   
  
So I hope you enjoyed! P.S. Review! 


End file.
